Caspian Island
' Caspian Island '''is an uncharted island located between Canada and the United Kingdom, to the southeast of Greenland. Discovered in 1933, the island remained relatively undisturbed, until the 1950s, when the island was targeted by the Soviet Union as a weapons testing site for the Soviet military. History Discovery ''TBA Human settlements The island was inhabited by humans since the last Ice Age, with early humans having immigrated to the island over 10,000 years ago. The first group of people to arrive on the island was a tribe known as the The Rising Crow Clan, originally from Asia. Over thousands of years, the people living there hunted, farmed, and fished to their heart's content. However, when Europeans came to the island during the Age of Exploration, the natives grew hostile to the European tribes and began attacking European settlements, perceiving the Europeans as invaders. This initial hostility eventually ended at the end of the Age of Exploration. As time went on, relations between the natives and the Europeans grew significantly friendlier. However, things got hostile during the Age of Imperialism, when Europeans began to do things that the natives believed were against their culture, as well as forcibly "indoctrinating" the natives with Christianity. This led to the Crow Wars, in which the Rising Crow Tribe fought the Europeans for their independence. When the Age of Imperialism ended, the Crow Wars ended as well and eventually the Rising Crow Tribe started a new country, known as Caspia, which was formally recognized by the Western World by 1845. During the American Great Depression, some Americans went to Caspian Island when stocks crashed, hoping to find a better life there. The natives welcomed these American people too. In the early 1930s, with the help of the Americans, Caspia became a technologically advanced nation, on par with the United Kingdom, France, and the United States of America at the time. After World War II, Caspia joined the United Nations. As a Soviet military base In 1951, the Soviet Union invaded Caspian Island, with the intention of using it as a military base. The island nation of Caspia responded by declaring war, starting the Soviet-Caspian War. The war raged from 1953 to early 1960 and ended with Home of Apex Corporation In 2015, Apex Corporation, following negotiations with the Caspian government, opened up a new office on Caspian soil. Ecology Caspian Island has a series of ecoregions, each of which contain distinct ecological communities of plants and animals in a specific region. To the north and south, Caspian Island contains snowcapped mountains similar to the European Alps. In the middle of Caspian Island is lush jungle and the southern and southwestern portion of the island contains deserts. Fauna An estimated 50 million species of animals live on Caspian Island. Each section of the island contains a variety of different species of animals, both land and aquatic. The island also has an invasive species problem, thanks to Soviet citizens bringing their own livestock to the island alongside military soldiers that "colonized" the island to use it as a military base. The island also became home to formerly extinct creatures that were resurrected using a 3D-printed copy of the Codex of the Omega. Gallery General Caspian Island on a map.jpg Fauna NOTE: Includes both living animals, invasive species and resurrected extinct animals Wild Boar.png|Wild Boar Whitetail Deer.png|Whitetail Deer Roosevelt Elk bull.png|Red Deer Red Kangaroo.png|Red Kangaroo (Invasive) Red Fox.png|Red Fox Red Deer stag.png|Red Deer Polar Bear.png|Polar Bear Moose bull.png|Moose Grizzly Bear.png|Grizzly Bear Grey Wolf.png|Grey Wolf Feral Hog.png|Feral Hog (Invasive) Male Reindeer.png|Caribou Cottontail rabbit.png|Cottontail Rabbit Brown Bear.png|Brown Bear Bobcat.png|Bobcat Blacktail deer.png|Blacktail Deer Bison.png|Bison Bighorn Sheep.png|Bighorn Sheep Banteng bull.png|Banteng (invasive) Great White Shark.png|Bull Shark Sperm Whale.png|Sperm Whale Key Deer.png|Key Deer Moray Eel.png|Moray Eel Manta ray.png|Manta ray Killer Whale.png|Killer Whale/Orca Humpback whale.png|Humpback Whale Allosaurus.jpg|Allosaurus Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus Therizinosaurus.jpg|Therizinosaurus Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus Rex Stegosaurus.jpg|Stegosaurus Ankylosaurus.jpg|Ankylosaurus Basilosaurus.png|Basilosaurus Woolly Mammoth.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Category:Locations